Achievements
Achievements for Mass Effect require you to play through the game at least three times to get them all. Your progress on the Achievements is carried over between careers. There are 45 achievements worth 1000 points (achievement points are in parenthesis): Game Progress/Completion Entire Game * Medal of Honor (100) – Complete 1 Mass Effect playthrough on any difficulty. ** Unlocks Hardcore difficulty setting and unlocks character levels 51-60. * Long Service Medal (25) – Complete 2 Mass Effect playthroughs on any difficulty. ** Weapon damage increased by 5% * Completionist (25) – Complete the majority of the game. ** Experience rewards increase by 5% By Planet * Medal of Heroism (25) – Complete Feros. * Distinguished Service Medal (25) – Complete Eden Prime. * Council Legion of Merit (25) – Complete Virmire. * Honorarium of Corporate Service (25) – Complete Noveria. ** Weapon damage increased by 5% By Difficulty * Distinguished Combat Medal (25) – Complete 1 Mass Effect playthrough on the Hardcore difficulty setting. Do not change the setting. ** Unlocks a gamer pic of Saren for use in your profile and unlocks Insanity difficulty setting. * Medal of Valor (50) – Complete 1 Mass Effect playthrough on the Insanity difficulty setting. Do not change the setting. ** Unlocks a "N7" gamer pic for use on your profile. By Experience * Power Gamer (20) – Reach 50th level with one character (Requires 238,100 xp.) ** All experience rewards increase by 10% * Extreme Power Gamer (50) – Reach 60th level with one character (Requires 862,100 xp.) ** All experience rewards increase by 5% By Story Event * Paramour (10) – Complete any romance subplot. * Spectre Inductee (15) – Become a Spectre. * Search and Rescue (10) – Locate Dr. T'soni in the Artemis Tau cluster. * Charismatic (10) – Use Charm or Intimidate to resolve an impossible situation. ** Complete the Virmire: Wrex and the Genophage assignment with Wrex surviving. ** This achievement can also be earned by convincing Saren to shoot himself in the endgame battle. The game, however, concludes normally. By Alignment * Renegade (15) – Accumulate 75% of total Renegade points. * Paragon (15) – Accumulate 75% of total Paragon points. By Registered Kills * Dog of War (25) – Register 150 organic enemy kills. ** Increase health by 10% * Geth Hunter (25) – Register 250 synthetic enemy kills. ** Increase shield strength by 10% By Party Member * Soldier Ally (20) – Complete the majority of the game with the Alliance soldier squad member Ashley Williams. ** Damage Reduction improves by 10% *** Tied to Completionist achievement, must complete 75% of the game with said character. * Sentinel Ally (20) – Complete the majority of the game with the Alliance sentinel squad member Kaidan Alenko. ** Lift and Throw recharge time improve by 10% *** Tied to Completionist achievement, must complete 75% of the game with said character. * Krogan Ally (20) – Complete the majority of the game with the krogan squad member Urdnot Wrex. ** Regenerate 1 hp per second (main character only) *** Tied to Completionist achievement, must complete 75% of the game with said character. * Turian Ally (20) – Complete the majority of the game with the turian squad member Garrus Vakarian. ** Damping and Overload recharge time improve by 10% *** Tied to Completionist achievement, must complete 75% of the game with said character. * Quarian Ally (20) – Complete the majority of the game with the quarian squad member Tali'Zorah nar Rayya. ** Sabotage and AI Hacking recharge time improve by 10% *** Tied to Completionist achievement, must complete 75% of the game with said character. * Asari Ally (20) – Complete the majority of the game with the asari squad member Liara T'Soni. ** Barrier and Singularity recharge time improve by 10% *** Tied to Completionist achievement, must complete the game with said character with all primary and side quests right before going off to Ilos. This entails more than the typical 75% for other ally achievements. *** After Eden Prime, do *ONLY* main objectives, which are at this point, (do absolutely *NO* side quests on the the Citadel at this point), talk to Council, then Harkin at Chora's Den, Get Garrus at Med Clinic, get Wrex at C-Sec, go back to Chora's Den, take care of Fist (don't pick up data while there, go back and get it after getting Liara), then get Tali, go back to Council, become a Spectre, leave and get Liara T'Soni at Artemus Tau Cluster, in Knossos System on planet Therum. Then DO all (this means every possible one, 100% until no more are left) Citadel and side quests (throughout the galaxy too) with Liara being with you *ALL* of the time. is not strictly necessary to do any of the "Collection" UNC assignments to get this achievement. If you do them, however, make sure that you're completing them when ON planets, not from orbit. Then Do Virmire, don't kill Wrex and you'll have two more side quest to do on the Citadel before Ilos depending on what character influence you chose setting up the game (Spacer, Colonist, Earthborn). If you finish all these correctly, you'll get the "Asari" ally achievement on the Citadel before going to Ilos. Miscellaneous * Scholar (25) – Find all primary Alien: Council Races, Extinct Races and Non-Council Races Codex entries ** Requires pre-Eden Prime dialogue * Medal of Exploration (50) – Land on an uncharted world. * Rich (25) – Exceed 1,000,000 Credits. ** Unlocks Spectre weapons at the store within the Normandy and C-Sec Academy; here is a suggested method. Talent Use By Weapon * Pistol Expert (10) – Register 150 Pistol Kills. ** Marksman duration increased by 25% * Shotgun Expert (15) – Register 150 Shotgun Kills. ** Unlocks Shotgun for use as a bonus talent * Assault Rifle Expert (15) – Register 150 Assault Rifle Kills. ** Unlocks Assault Rifle for use as a bonus talent * Sniper Expert (15) – Register 150 Sniper Rifle Kills. ** Unlocks Sniper Rifle for use as a bonus talent By Biotic Talents * Lift Mastery (15) – Use biotic Lift 75 times ** Unlocks Lift for use as a bonus talent * Throw Mastery (15) – Use biotic Throw 75 times ** Unlocks Throw for use as a bonus talent * Warp Mastery (15) – Use biotic Warp 75 times ** Unlocks Warp for use as a bonus talent * Singularity Mastery (15) – Use biotic Singularity 75 times ** Unlocks Singularity for use as a bonus talent * Barrier Mastery (15) – Use biotic Barrier 75 times ** Unlocks Barrier for use as a bonus talent * Stasis Mastery (15) – Use biotic Stasis 75 times ** Unlocks Stasis for use as a bonus talent By Tech Talents * AI Hacking Specialist (15) – Use AI Hacking 75 times ** Unlocks Hacking for use as a bonus talent * Damping Specialist (15) – Use Damping Field 75 times ** Unlocks Damping for use as a bonus talent * Overload Specialist (15) – Use Shield Overload 75 times ** Unlocks Electronics for use as a bonus talent * Sabotage Specialist ''' (15) – Use Sabotage 75 times ** Unlocks Decryption for use as a bonus talent * '''First Aid Specialist (15) – Use medi-gel 150 times ** Unlocks First Aid for use as a bonus talent * Neural Shock Specialist (15) – Use Neural Shock 75 times ** Unlocks Medicine for use as a bonus talent Miscellaneous * Tactician (25) – Complete playthrough with shield damage greater than health damage. ** Shield strength increases by 10% See Also * Weapon/Ability Achievements Guide - a guide for reaching Weapon/Ability achievements before leaving Eden Prime. Category: Game Info